


On Point

by Talimee



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee
Summary: A limerick, a present, a questionable pairing.





	On Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Squickqueen. <3

There once was an ape-lord named Caesar,  
Who found in McCullough a pleaser.  
He went for his rack,  
Got him in the sack,  
And thus the whole  _War_  was a breezer.


End file.
